


The Forgotten Twin

by cat_the_bouncer



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_the_bouncer/pseuds/cat_the_bouncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Cat here :)</p>
<p>Here's the introduction for my new story! Enjoy, first chapter coming soon :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Cat here :)
> 
> Here's the introduction for my new story! Enjoy, first chapter coming soon :)

I'm Laura Sigma, one of the last of the Time Lords, but I'm more commonly known as Laura Lupin, or Laura Potter to the ones that I tell. Everyone else thinks I'm dead. I'm not your average Time Lord. I'm able to use magic, as in a wand and everything. My home planet, Gallifrey, was destroyed in the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks. My dad, Theta Sigma, more commonly known as the Doctor, was a front line soldier. He sent me to Earth to live as a human, as I was a Princess of Gallifrey, and with that position came being Princess of the Universe. The Daleks could never get their hands on me, as I was and am the only person who can change the universe.

My dad sent me to a family on Earth, the Potters. He also sent my brother to live with the Potters, Harry. We have no parents though; they died trying to protect Harry and I from the evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill us, but we ended up surviving with only a lightning scar. Harry's is on his forehead, mine is on the inside of my left wrist and as Voldemort tried to kill us, he ended up killing himself with a rebounding curse. Harry lives with our muggle aunt and uncle now, and I live with our godfather, Remus Lupin. Uncle Remus is a werewolf. I was given the job of looking after him at full moon. Other than that, he's pretty normal. He's nice, a loving father and seems to enjoy the job of raising me.

I got my Hogwarts letter a few days ago, even though I'm turning 14. Uncle Remus told me that Harry was in 4th year and I would be in the same class as his, even though it's my first year. I hadn't actually had contact with Harry since we were one, when we were split apart. Uncle Remus said that Harry also thinks I'm dead, even though they never found a body. So, surprise to him this year. I'm heading to Hogwarts on the 1st of September. And basically, that's where the story begins.


	2. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts (1)

I woke up on the morning of the 1st of September at 5am, today was finally the day I was going to Hogwarts! It's my first year, even though I'm 14. I mean, my dad wouldn't let me go when I was meant to. I'm short, but just under average for my age. I have bright green eyes with gold flecks. My hair is black, straight and long. When I say long, I mean to my lower back. I got my clothes out for today and got changed, doing my hair afterwards.

'You excited?' Uncle Remus asked me.

'Yeah.' I said. 'I finally get to go.'

'You look nice.' Uncle Remus said.

'Thanks.' I replied. I was wearing a red 5SOS singlet (I'm really into music, it annoys Uncle Remus at times), a black sweater with white crosses on it, blue jeans and my galaxy vans. I was also wearing the necklace that I've had all my life and 6 silver bracelets with the Divergent factions on them (I'm obsessed with movies like Divergent and Hunger Games as well) to hide my scar. My hair was out, I had curled it a little to make it look wavy.

'Are you only taking that?' Uncle Remus questioned, looking at my trunk, which wasn't very big. It was about the third of the usual size of a trunk.

'Yeah.' I said.

'Let's go, we have to be on the train by 11.' Uncle Remus said.

We went and packed my trunk and owl, Lani, in the car, then hopped in and we drove off.

****

Later, I was sitting on the train, in a compartment by myself, no-one had come to join me yet, not that anyone knew who I was. The train wasn't moving yet, and Uncle Remus was still waiting on the platform. Suddenly, the train began to move and I started waving out the window.

'Have a good year Cat!' Uncle Remus called and I grinned.

'See you at Christmas!' I called back, waving. The train rounded a corner and the platform disappeared.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put my earphones into my ears, turning on some music and looked out the window. I was snapped out of my trance 5 minutes later when the compartment door opened. I paused my music and looked in the direction of the door, seeing there were 4 people standing there.

'Hi.' The girl in front said. She had flaming red long hair.

'Hey.' I replied.

'Mind if we join you?' The girl asked and I shook my head.

'No problem.' I said, moving over to make room. They sat down and we started talking.

'What's your name?' The girl with long blonde curly hair asked.

'I'm Laura. Laura Lupin, but my friends call me Lara. I don't really like my formal name.' I said.

'I'm Luna Lovegood, that's Ginny Weasley,' Luna pointed to the girl with the flaming red hair, 'that's Cho Chang,' she pointed to the girl with straight black hair, 'and that's Neville Longbottom.' She pointed to the boy.

'Nice to meet you all.' I said, smiling.

'So, Lara, what year are you in?' Cho asked.

'Fourth.' I said.

'Cool, you're in my year!' Cho said, excited. 'But how come I've never really seen you around before?'

'Oh, I'm starting this year.' I said. 'But I can already do magic. Magic without a wand to be exact.'

'Really?' The four all said together.

'Yeah.' I replied, grinning.

'Show us, please?' Neville pleaded and I nodded.

'Okay, so no wand right?' I said, showing my hands and they nodded. I closed my eyes and focused on changing my hair colour to blonde. I heard gasps from all around me and when I opened my eyes, my hair was a dirty blonde.

'Cool!' All four exclaimed. I focused again and changed it back to black.

'Hey, I just realized, you look like Harry!' Ginny exclaimed and my heart skipped a beat. I can't tell these guys just yet.

'Who, Harry Potter?' I asked, trying not to stumble over my words.

'Yeah.' Ginny said. 'You have the same eyes, except for the gold in yours and your hair is very similar to Harry's.'

'What's very similar to mine?' I heard a voice ask. I looked at the compartment door to see that a girl was standing at the door with two boys. One of the boys was a red-head, and the other had jet black hair just like mine.

'Oh, Lara's hair.' Ginny said, indicating to me.

'Oh, hey.' The guy with the black hair said to me. 'You must be new. I'm Harry.'

'Laura. Laura Lupin.' I introduced myself.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' The girl said.

'I'm Ron Weasley.' The red-head said.

'Are you Professor Lupin's daughter?' Harry asked.

'Do you know my dad?' I replied, surprised.

'Yeah.' Ron said. 'He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. And a bloody brilliant one at that.'

'So that's where he was last year.' I said.

'He didn't tell you?' Harry asked, surprised.

'No. Anyway, Ron, you and Ginny are siblings?' I questioned even though I knew the answer.

'Yeah.' Ron said. 'So, can we join you?'

'Sure.' The five of us said.

'Hey, Lara, your eyes have changed colour!' Luna exclaimed and I tensed up. Oopsy daisy.

'What colour are they?' I asked Ginny quietly as she was next to me.

'Gold.' Ginny whispered.

'Crap.' I muttered but Ginny heard me.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing, I was just thinking of the colour gold, so...' I said. I closed my eyes, focusing and when I opened them they were back to their normal green and gold.

'Wait, how did you do that?' Hermione asked suddenly. Oh no. She'd seen me do that.

'I can control my magic without a wand.' I told the group nervously.

'Whoa!' Hermione exclaimed after a few seconds of silence. 'Some older and advanced wizards can't even do that!'

'I know. It's a gift.' I smiled.


	3. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts (2)

The train arrived at a place that everyone called Hogsmede, a little village with a station, and it was pouring. Everyone in my compartment (Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione) were changed into their school robes, including me. I followed Ginny and Luna to the carriges, which were pulled by scaly, black, winged horses.

"What are those that the carriges are pulled by?" I asked and everyone looked at me, confused.

"Laura, they aren't pulled by anything." Ron said nervously.

I was sure I could see the horses. I looked over at Luna and she smiled and nodded, indicating they were there and she could see them too. I sighed, relieved that I wasn't halucinating.

'Whatever Ronald.' I said before following Luna into a carriage. Ginny, Neville and a Ravenclaw named Cho followed us in.

We arrived at the Hogwarts gates and hopped out of the carriage, running up to the castle to seek refuge from the rain.

When we got inside, we were all soaked, despite our attempts to stay dry. As we walked across the Entrance Hall, a woman in emerald green robes walked up to me.

"Miss Lupin, could I please have a word?"

'Of course.' I replied, following her to her office.

'Miss Lupin, I'm sure you're already aware of the Triwizard tournament that's happening this year and your father has informed us of your age and your powers, therefore you can either enter or help us monitor the tasks." But, my father died ages ago. I was there when he died in Utah in 2011.

"Uhh, thanks...?"

"Also, we'll sort you here before the first years are sorted, as so not to embarass you infront of everyone."

"Okay." She pulled out a ragged hat and placed it on my head.

'Ooh, a Time Lord. Haven't seen one of your kind ever."

"That's Time Lady to you, mister."

"Okay, okay, calm down. So, naturally a genius, very, very brave, extremely loyal. Let me ask you, where would you like to go?"

"Any house but Gryffindor, I don't want to be with my brother."

"Okay then, Ravenclaw would be best for you." I nodded. "RAVENCLAW!" It yelled.

"Congratulations Miss Lupin, go inside and join your friends. I believe Miss Lovegood and Miss Chang are both in Ravenclaw as well."

"Before I go, I've decided not to enter the Tournament, I don't want to get killed more than I need to." I said and the teacher nodded.

"I shall inform the Headmaster. You may go."

"Thankyou."

I walked out of the office and made my way back to the Great Hall, joining my friends at the Ravenclaw Table. I looked over to where Harry was sitting and he looked pretty dissapointed that I wasn't in Gryffindor.

The Sorting ended and we all clapped as Dumbledore stood up.

"First of all, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times. Second of all, please join me in welcoming our new Astronomy professor, Professor Smith." He stood up and everyone clapped politely. It was while I was clapping that I realised something.

I knew him. I hadn't seen him in so long, but there he was, standing in front of me, his bowtie crooked as usual.

Standing at the front of the Great Hall, in front of me, alive and well, was my father.

The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, why is Laura calling the doctor her father? Why is he there in the first place? (Well, I'm not gonna tell you, you'll have to wait, soz)
> 
> So, first of all, yes, 2 chapters in one day. I'm getting good at this writing business, so here you go. But on the other side, I may not be able to post much else in the next couple of weeks, because exam blocks are terrible...
> 
> Until next time,  
> Cat out xx


End file.
